In many settings, security cameras are mounted to building structures such as walls and ceilings. In large retail stores and warehouses, different sized cameras may be used in different locations within a single structure. Many security cameras include electric motors that allow the camera to pan and tilt so as to change the view of the camera and any obstructions near the camera will reduce the total field of view of the camera. Installers of the mounting hardware for these cameras typically have limited knowledge about the cameras and specifically do not have knowledge of the desired fields of view for the cameras.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.